Serena (Genix Club)
Princess Serena is the only princess of Solaria and it‘s Guardian Fairy and the keeper of Eraklyon and Domino, as well as its Guardian Fairy and current owner of the Ring of Solaria. She is one of the protagonists of the series, The Genix Club and one of the two tritagonists of The Secrets of Asphiara. '' Personality Serena is a gorgeous girl. She has the looks, the body and the money to prove it. Surrounded by luxury most of her life, it doesn’t got to her head that much. At times though she may seem a bit ditzy and clueless, Serena is a smart cookie with a strong core. She’s very confident in herself and knows where she comes from, always declaring first that she’s from Solaria. Serena is very generous and is always willing to lend a helping hand for someone in anyway she can. At times, she has a habit of overspending their budget and causing problems but really believes in giving back to their people. Serena has a very close and loving relationship with Stella, that taught her alot about other people. Her memories with her mother and the way she raised her causes her to show deep love for being a Fairy and wants to make the world protected and protects others with the cost of her own life. She’s very protective with her friends, often acting like a mother to Thalia and Mayen (the youngest in the group). She also gets her humor for her, never backing down from a challenge and is always talking to the most of her friends. Sometimes she just rambles and rambles about nothing and is really into small talk with random people. She’s very interested in others and their stories. Serena is more than pretty, she’s very intelligent and is closely related to Solaria’s Political endeavors. She likes to weigh in on her opinions and her parents try their hardest to understand her, but sometimes she just doesn’t some things. Serena is stubborn and passionate with what she believes in, prone to throwing fits when others don’t understand her or go against what she believes is right. It’s hard for her to listen to other people’s points. Serena feels a strong sense of duty to being a fairy and being a protector of her people and is the most involved with Alfea. She does most of the events there and is the council. Serena is shown getting very upset whenever the Boys of Red Foundation or the girls of the Tower come and interfere. She wants everything to go prefect and when they don’t she freaks out. Blaise is use to her freak outs and just rolls her eyes when it happens. Background Serena is the only daughter of Queen Stella and Prince Brandon. She has been groomed to be the heir of Solaria since she was young. Growing up, she was a social butterfly and had a large circle. She has a ton of connections with neighboring kingdoms and claims to know every monarch in Magix. Serena has been best friends with Blaise since she was 5 years old when they visit each other’s houses. They didn’t know the reason; although it was revealed later to them. Curiosities *'Birthday:' June 28th *'Astrological Sign:' Chimera *'Favorite Food:' Snickerdoodle Cookies *'Favorite Color:' Glittery orange *'Favorite Hobby:' Going shopping & studying *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Luke (she loves Forcer, don’t get her wrong) *'Best Friend:' Blaise & Ocean *'Favorite Movies:' Adventures of Shop-a-holic in Magix *'Loves:' Attending meetings with her dad *'Favorite Music:' Pop *'Favorite Spell: '''Shine Bright, Moondust Blast Appearance Serena is a very pretty girl, with sharp features, she has big hazel eyes, tanned skin, and dark brown hair. Her hair is a wavy texture. She switches up hairstyles most of the time but is mostly seen with her hair flowing from her shoulders sometimes into a ponytail off her shoulder. She is always seen with the Ring of Solaria on her right hand and lots of expensive jewelry on. Civilian Her first civilian outfit is a orange blouse with black pants and a black belt decorated with diamonds and a tag wrote "S" on it and orange boots. She styles this outfit with golden bangles around her arms, also wear a green headband with purple star. The second outfit she wears, her hair is placed into pigtails with pink ties. She wears an orange one-piece romper with shorts, under a green sweater. She wears orange shoes with pink ankle socks. It also has yellow laces and green heels. Dance, Casual She wears a simple strapless glittery orange velvet one-piece dress that stops at her mid-thigh. She wears white-buckled up heels with sparkles across them and especially on the bottom heel. Her hair is placed into a large bun on the top of her head pulled back with a orange hairband. Winx Her winx is a sparkly orange gypsy crop top and orange short shorts of the same color with knee-high sparkly boots. Around her stomach is decorated with jewels. She wears light orange forearm bands around her arms and a small crown of the same color. On her left hand, she wears the Ring of Solaria. Her wings are white which fade into light orange tips. Her charmix is the same with a mirror accessory, it’s an orange round waistbag with a crescent moon it. Powers and Abilities Blaise takes after her mom and ws inherited the powers of the Dragon Flame. Her spells manifest themselves into a dragon although she prefers flames, fireballs, fire beams, firestorms and explosions. Her second most used ones are fire-based defensive attacks like firewalls and flame shields where if touched, give large burns. Unlike her mother, she does not have empathetic abilities. She can sense someone who is using the power of the Dragon Flame or someone who shares the same power as her. She uses her powers smartly although in high stress situations, her fire turns blue showing it's the strongest it can be and burns brightly. Anger equals blue fire and a fire dragon. Her natural flame color while brightest is blue and is her true color as said by Daphne, while Bloom's is orange. When she is scared she struggles with her spells and they won't be as powerful or depending on her moods, it changes the use of offensive to defensive spells. Although Alfea guarantees that she is as powerful as her mother; Blaise just feels like she will never compare. Blaise is an expert in spells that fairies can use and use them combining with her abilities. She is better at this than regular fairies from being taught at a young age. Spells Winx *Double Ignite *Dragon Fire *Dragon Fury *Fire Enhancement *Eternal Fire *Azure Fire *Blue Heat *Fire Blast *Flame Shield *The Eternal Flame *Fire Wall *Heat Wave *Triple Blast *Fire Dance Echantix *Dragon Energy *Dragon Essence *Dragon Fire *Dragon Flame *Dragon Fury *Shield of the Dragon *Staff of Domino *Fire Ray *Blue Fire *Flaming Wings *Ring of Fire *Fusion Fire Relationships Edit Relationships section The Genix Club Asteria Thalia Edit Thalia section Harmony Edit Harmony section Oceana Edit Oceana section Mayen Edit Mayen section The Specialists Edit The Specialists section Elijah Edit Elijah section Seth Edit Seth section Vex Edit Vex section Forcer Edit Forcer section Andre